<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>低等动物 by OriginalRiiiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456893">低等动物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver'>OriginalRiiiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Minor Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“冬天该很好，你若尚在场。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>低等动物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>架空，现代都市背景<br/>乐队主唱×研究员<br/>再续前缘，狗血，极其狗血，非常俗，又俗又狗血。<br/>十年失恋，两种不同的疗伤方式，最后还是再续前缘了<br/>一个预警：文中有一段sanachaeng，注意避雷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>定好闹钟的手机一旦到点就震动个没完，孙彩瑛头天晚上很迟才睡，现在也不知道才几点，她困得睁不开眼，从被子底下伸出一条光裸的手臂，摸索着关掉床头柜上的催命鬼，打算再眯一会。</p><p>没过两分钟，这个人造祖宗又阴魂不散地震起来。孙彩瑛烦得不行，含糊地啧了一声，卷在另外半边被子里的人也被吵醒了，从喉咙里很不满地咕哝两下，翻身把自己裹得更紧，连孙彩瑛身上的被子都卷走一半，露出她光裸的上身和只穿了短裤的两条细长的腿。孙彩瑛在冷气开足的房间里打了个哆嗦，无可奈何地叹了口气，坐起身拿起手机，才发现那并不是闹钟，而是电话。</p><p>“喂？嗯……”</p><p>打电话过来的是助理，照例叫她起床、清点日程，并且关心她现在人在哪里，好派车去接。</p><p>“不用接我。”孙彩瑛怕吵醒身后还在睡的那个，声音很低。她站在落地窗前，这是八十多层的总统套房，窗外的活物只有鸟，赤裸上身也没什么。</p><p>其实床上的人已经醒了，那是个女孩，很年轻的样子，有一头半长的柔顺的黑发，长相很温婉，半张脸藏在被子里，饶有兴致地观察孙彩瑛的背影。孙彩瑛今年刚过三十岁，有一副漂亮的骨架，直角肩的线条很精练，腰线也收得紧，肌肉矫健有力。至于多有力，这个女孩头天晚上用身体领会了很多次。她背对窗外的晨光站着，女孩隐约能看到她耳后一箭穿心的纹身。她想起自己当时摸着她的这块纹身，问她是什么意思，孙彩瑛没有回答，只是握住她的手，牵到别的地方去。</p><p>没等她多想，孙彩瑛拿着电话转头，见她醒了，对她客气地笑了一下。女孩的视线从她的腹肌和马甲线上一掠而过，接着听到孙彩瑛对电话说：“还是过来个人接一下吧，送我朋友。”</p><p>她挂断电话，女孩收回目光，很不满地说：“我不用你找人接。”</p><p>孙彩瑛没说话。她放下手机，在墙上的插座边蹲下，拔下充电器和另一端的手机。那是一台很老旧的直板机，看起来就很便宜的样子。这就是传说中每个艺人都会有的古怪的癖好吗？女孩在心里悄悄地想，所以孙彩瑛的癖好就是回收旧手机？</p><p>孙彩瑛很小心地收好直板机，从床边走过，要去浴室洗漱。路过女孩的时候，她伸手揉了一下女孩的头发，语气很平静：“别闹。”</p><p>就好像她们并不是只认识了一个晚上，而是已经交往了一段时间的情侣。女孩不觉面色一红，像小猫被捏住后颈，很乖地把脸埋进了被子里。</p><p>孙彩瑛过夜的酒店一向离第二天的工作地点很近，从工作态度上来说，她是一个严谨而积极的人。她戴着口罩帽子进录音棚，乐队的人陆续跟她打了招呼，一队人浩浩荡荡地开始工作。到休息时间，这些队友兼朋友才凑过来跟她打听八卦。</p><p>“昨天晚上怎么样？”</p><p>“还行吧。”孙彩瑛喝一口水，捏捏鼻梁。</p><p>“我听司机叔叔说她长得很漂亮哦？眼睛圆圆的，樱桃小嘴，长得像日本人。而且不仅有泪痣，鼻梁上还有颗痣呢。”</p><p>孙彩瑛哭笑不得，瞥了键盘手一眼，“你怎么知道得这么详细？”</p><p>“何止呀，据说那女孩很喜欢我们彩瑛呢。”吉他手也凑过来，“上车之前一定要小彩在她手心上写东西才行。小彩，她让你留什么，电话号码吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>众人惊奇：“你留了？”</p><p>孙彩瑛很喜欢玩，这是众所周知的。从出道以来，她几乎每天晚上都会和不同的女孩过夜，但从不给任何一个人留下她的联系方式。</p><p>“怎么可能？”孙彩瑛靠在椅子里，语气懒洋洋的，“我照抄了对面商场广告上面的披萨外卖电话。”</p><p>所有人都笑了，只有坐在她旁边的鼓手没笑。鼓手和孙彩瑛认识的时间最久，从孙彩瑛15岁的时候就开始和她搭档。那时候的她和孙彩瑛，除了热情之外一无所有，她们一起在地下live house演出，一起靠着两把二手乐器和一沓自己写的歌闯出名堂，吵过架，散过伙，一起喝醉，再哭着和好，这些全都是过去，全都是孙彩瑛在成为现如今的“这个”孙彩瑛之前的故事。</p><p>其他人还在胡闹，她靠在旁边闭目养神，冷不丁伸手戳了孙彩瑛一下：</p><p>“这女孩叫什么名字？”</p><p>孙彩瑛看着天花板想了想：“忘了。”</p><p>鼓手似笑非笑地从鼻子里哼了一声：“圆眼睛，樱桃嘴，鼻梁上有痣，听起来还挺像她的。”</p><p>孙彩瑛表情一滞，扫了她一眼。这一眼不轻不重，看不出什么情绪，其他人说话的声音却渐渐停下来了。空气凝固半秒，孙彩瑛收回视线，重新拿水喝：“不像。”</p><p>“……像谁？”贝斯手蹲在旁边，大着胆子发问。她年龄最小，乐队里的人都很宠她。</p><p>鼓手笑了笑，随手指了一下孙彩瑛：“像你老大的初恋。”</p><p>“去你妈的。”孙彩瑛的语气还是懒洋洋的，“谁能比得上我初恋。”</p><p> </p><p>孙彩瑛的初恋发生在她16岁那年。在孙彩瑛眼里，那不是一场普通的恋爱——它不是一种经历，结构并非起因、发展、结果这样简单，她的初恋是一个突然的“发生”。这个发生集结了世界上所有的美丽，然后它停滞在原处，像一枚琥珀，沉淀下来，融入血肉，嵌进灵魂，成为她的一部分。</p><p>那是一个眼神，一个对视，一个喧闹的地下live house倏然安静的万分之一秒，一个孙彩瑛用比万分之一秒更短的时间确定的永恒。</p><p>这间地下live house是江东区所有地下音乐人的极夜天堂。当时16岁的孙彩瑛没有读完高中，要为音乐燃烧生命，自称一名专业说唱歌手，和几个朋友组建了一个很小的说唱社团，在每个热闹的晚上聚集在live house里。有时候他们上台唱自己写的歌，也有时混迹于观众当中，跟吧台后面蓄了一嘴大胡子的沉默调酒师骗酒喝，每每只能获得人手一杯橙汁。</p><p>永恒发生在一个平平无奇的夜晚。孙彩瑛写的新歌刚在台上唱过一轮，收获很多学生妹歇斯底里的尖叫。几个人跳下台，挤进兴高采烈的人群里，照例去和调酒师套近乎。吵吵嚷嚷里，孙彩瑛看到吧台边坐着一个人，侧影清瘦秀丽，浓黑的发微微打卷，散落在锁骨附近。她很纤细，米白色的羊绒线衫几乎是挂在她肩上，随时会滑下去的样子，露出里面一件妥帖体面的藏青色内搭。头发几乎遮住了她的脸颊，孙彩瑛看不大清，只有高挺而秀气的鼻梁轮廓很分明。她指尖轻碰着面前装莫吉托的杯子冰凉的杯壁，听到孙彩瑛这边的动静，微微转过头来——就是这一霎，她和孙彩瑛的视线从两端出发，各自穿过隔在彼此当中的喧闹人世，准确地碰到一起。声音消失、时间停止，除了彼此，孙彩瑛所处的这个世界已经什么都不剩了。</p><p>在看清这女人如冬湖般冷淡清澈的美丽双眼的一瞬间，孙彩瑛知道，她的初恋发生了。</p><p>爱情的闪电骤然击中她，她措手不及，只能先傻乎乎地笑，露出她嘴边深深的酒窝。年轻女人像是在打量她，也像是端详她，又像是什么都没有，只是看着她。很快，她也对孙彩瑛笑了一下，很礼貌地，却瞬间融化她眼睛里的寒冷，像冬湖有了春天。</p><p>孙彩瑛被这个笑迷得晕头转向，调酒师连橙汁都不给她了，给她一杯牛奶，她也不抗议，端着杯子，踩云朵一样过去坐到女人身边。</p><p>在摇滚乐震耳欲聋的鼓点里，孙彩瑛很费力地知道这个女人叫名井南。名井说话的声音和她的人一样柔和，韩语发音咬得像年糕，有些日式的荒腔走板，在喧闹的live house里几不可闻。她们好几次尝试交流，都以失败告终，最后名井先笑起来，从线衫口袋里摸出手机，把孙彩瑛加进通讯录。</p><p>摇滚乐骤然炸响，人群就像是一锅被加了开水的热油，剧烈地沸腾起来。孙彩瑛和名井南坐在一起，被音浪推着，紧紧地靠着肩膀。她们面前的两只杯子里的饮料都没有下去多少，两人的脑袋离得很近，用名井南的手机打字交流。</p><p>那时候还没有智能手机，名井用的是一款白色的翻盖机，屏幕只有两种颜色，文字用小小的像素块拼凑出来。她们很有耐心地你来我往用短信界面交流，孙彩瑛得知名井是日本人，比自己大两岁，刚读大学，专业很深奥，是她之前连听说都没有过的有机材料。</p><p>名井长相温婉，身材纤弱，很有一股黛色山水般的日本女人气息。孙彩瑛借名井看向舞台的机会偷偷观察她的脸，瞥见她生了几枚小痣，其中有一颗很显眼，安然地缀在她如绵延山脉一样高挺的鼻梁上。</p><p>名井感到孙彩瑛在看她，视线转过来，有些不好意思地笑了笑。她正要打字，人群忽然骚动起来，台上造型夸张的主唱打了个手势，后台传出拉下电闸的声音，忽然一下，整个live house都伸手不见五指地黑下去。</p><p>有人大喊：“接吻游戏！”</p><p>名井茫然地握着手机，屏幕并不亮，此时照不出什么。她还没反应过来，一种阳光和青草混杂在一起的气息靠近她，在她的唇上落下一个柔软轻盈的吻。</p><p>直到灯光重新亮起，她们仍然在吻。这股占据名井鼻腔的味道，像是刚刚被齐茬割过的草地，散发出又清新又辛辣的气味，年轻、鲁莽、朝气蓬勃，一股脑地席卷了名井。名井轻轻地张口，将时不时扫过她唇缝的舌尖含进来，对方顿了一下，旋即很惊喜地深深吻住她。</p><p>旁边好像有人在起哄拍手，名井都不顾了。她在这个温柔的缠吻里小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，发现孙彩瑛在看她。地下歌手腼腆又热烈地望着她，那双猫一样圆眼睛闪着光，倒映着她的影子。</p><p> </p><p>昏暗的环境骤然亮了，白炽灯的冷光透过眼皮照亮视野。</p><p>live house里的一切急速后退，消失不见。吉他声、鼓声、起哄的人声，全都朦胧得如同蒙上了纱布，唯独那个吻、那股青草般的气味、那张温柔腼腆的笑脸，清晰如故，让她恍然以为自己回到了十八岁。</p><p>名井南皱了皱眉，悠悠转醒，实验室里巨大的吊灯挂在天花板上，和她冰冷地对视。她偏开头，眯着眼睛看向门口。研究室新来的小实习生只有二十三岁，刚从象牙塔出来，戴着一副很书呆子的酱红色眼镜，和她对上视线的时候明显往后缩了一下，讷讷地把手从灯开关上缩回来。</p><p>“名井前辈，对不起，我不知道你留在这……”</p><p>名井摆摆手，坐起身闭目养神：“不怪你，我没跟他们说我会过夜。”</p><p>她最近在带一个小组做中型项目，大家没日没夜地忙了两个多月，这两天刚把实验做到尾声。所有人都累坏了，她把其他人都赶回家休息，自己则和平常一样，待在科室凑合一晚上。</p><p>实习生慌里慌张地跟她鞠了个躬就跑了，她也不管，和衣起身去机器旁边看监测数据。在行军床上胡乱睡了一夜，她头发睡乱了，半长的秀发乌黑地，蓬起一些发丝，遮住半边眉眼，凌乱当中透出脆弱的美感。她随手将散落的头发捋到耳后，露出清秀的侧脸和笔直的鼻梁。已经三十出头的年纪，名井却全然没有走下坡路的样子，不仅没有皱纹，皮肤也吹弹可破，穿得休闲一点的话，自称是大学生也看不出破绽。</p><p>忙了一会，其他人陆陆续续地来了。和名井同辈的几个同事都过来关照她，让她早点回去休息，她埋头操作仪器，一边点头一边动作很快地往手边的表格上填数字。</p><p>工作了一上午，她也没有要回家的意思。</p><p>有两个大前辈互相递了个眼色，其中一个无声地摇摇头，又向对方的办公桌扬了扬下巴。另一个人会意，抓起桌上一张火漆封口的信封走向名井。</p><p>她和颜悦色地走过去，拍拍名井的肩膀：“南，你有几个周末没休息了？”</p><p>名井抱着手臂站在实时参数表跟前，转头向前辈很温和地笑了笑：“不记得了。”</p><p>她不记得，但是前辈帮她记得：在项目开始的两个月里，她只休过一个周日，其他时间都泡在实验室里。</p><p>“年轻人有热情是挺好的，但也不能完全不休息呀。”前辈顿了顿，忽然拉过名井的手，把信封放在她手里，“我有个学生，毕业以后改行了，最近首尔有音乐节，他送了两张门票给我。我这么大把年纪，对这些年轻人的东西不感兴趣啦，时间表上写着这周末还有最后一次活动，我把票给你，你找个朋友和你一起去吧。”</p><p>名井想推辞，被前辈一眼看破，很坚决地把信封往她掌心里一按：“拿着！我不管你去不去，总之这个周末你必须休假，不管你去哪，不准来实验室。现在也别待着了，收拾好东西赶紧回家。”</p><p>名井就这样被前辈从实验室赶跑了，她有些哭笑不得，但也很感激，知道前辈是一片好意，只不过这片好意她能不能承情，是另一码事。她站在人满为患的地铁里，一手抓着扶手，另一只手捏着信封，目光在信封正面的烫金韩文上停了几秒，接着移开，看向黑黢黢的车窗。</p><p>地铁里时常会通过窗玻璃的虚拟屏幕投放商业广告，在停靠之前，原本漆黑的窗户上突然映出孙彩瑛的脸，笑意盎然地，和她的乐队一起代言某种乳酸菌饮料。孙彩瑛的头发烫了很多小卷，穿着一件无袖背心，衣服上缀着好几枚铆钉，浑身透着落拓不羁。她拿着一瓶原味乳酸菌，手又细又长，骨节分明，叠戴着两枚金属戒指。她看起来叛逆，却笑得心无城府，嘴角还有点奶渍，嘴唇下面的痣也清晰可见，心满意足的样子，像一只舔够了牛奶的小猫。</p><p>她已经长大了，虽然是一张娃娃脸，但和名井记忆里十来岁的稚嫩模样大相径庭，笑起来却还是傻乎乎的，和梦里的那张脸重叠起来。名井想笑，又笑不出来，只好和广告里的孙彩瑛大眼瞪小眼。在她身后不远的地方， 忽然爆发出一阵小小的欢呼——那是一群国中生，指着孙彩瑛的广告很兴奋地小声交谈。她的乐队在青少年当中一直很红。</p><p>名井几乎是拖着脚步回家的。</p><p>连续两个月绷紧的弦，骤然松懈下来，整个人都累得快要散架。她用指纹开门，妈妈来不及解围裙，跑着过来接，母女俩在玄关抱了一下，名井放下包，语气很疲倦：“我先去洗澡。”</p><p>妈妈接过她的外套，挂到衣帽架上：“你哥哥在用浴室呢，你去用另一个吧。”</p><p>名井愣了一下，变得有些高兴：“哥哥回来了？”</p><p>她随手把信封放在桌上，回房间拿换洗的衣服。妈妈有些好奇，跟过去在信封上扫了一眼，看清上面的字之后，忽然抿紧嘴巴，回厨房忙去了。</p><p>哥哥结婚之后住在首尔的另一个区，难得回家一趟，妈妈很高兴，中午做了一大桌好吃的。一家人难得一起吃个饭，大家兴致都很好。名井从小就和哥哥很亲，一段时间没见，说不完的话也很多。放筷子的时候她轻轻戳了哥哥一下，示意他到自己房间去玩。哥哥会意，帮妈妈做完家务之后去敲名井的房门。</p><p>自从妹妹开始青春期，他就不怎么进妹妹的房间了，现在虽然兄妹俩都长大了，但毕竟性别不同，通常都会保持一点距离。名井单独叫他，估计是有什么不方便立刻跟爸妈说的事情。虽然上一次分享妹妹的心事已经是十年前了，但哥哥总是记得这件事。他敲门，听到名井在屋里应了一声，这才推门进去。</p><p>名井的房间几乎不太像个女孩的房间，布置得很简约，没有多余的配色或装饰，有一个占满一面墙的书橱，里面摆的都是专业书籍。她坐在书桌前，电脑屏幕上开着好几个窗口，全是让人眼花缭乱的方程式。见哥哥进来，她笑了笑，起身让出椅子：“哥哥坐这里吧，我坐床。”</p><p>名井并没有什么大事，只是问了问哥嫂周末有没有空，确认有时间之后把前辈给的信封转送给了哥哥。</p><p>“前辈说这周末是最后一场活动了，一定要去玩玩看。”名井叮嘱道。</p><p>哥哥捏着信封，有点不好意思地笑笑：“你怎么不去？你们研究室的前辈都不让你用功了，既然是带薪休假，转换一下心情不是很好吗？”</p><p>名井依然微笑着，神情却有些黯淡：“你看正面。”</p><p>哥哥把信封翻转过来，“啊”了一声。</p><p>信封的正面印着音乐节的名字和特别演出的嘉宾名单，最重磅的嘉宾用很大的字号烫在第一行。那是孙彩瑛的乐队的名字。</p><p>他心下了然，不再多说，把信封收了起来。在离开名井的房间前，哥哥犹豫了片刻，回头说道：“南，算上今年，已经有十年了吧？你也不小了，爸爸妈妈在你回来之前还在和我说这件事，你的同学基本上都已经结婚生子了，你……”</p><p>名井已经坐回到电脑前。听到哥哥的话，她半转过身子，似笑非笑地看着他：“什么十年？哥哥是说我告诉你我的恋爱对象是女孩子，你去把曲棍球杆找出来说要揍她一顿这件事，过去了十年？还是爸妈差点让她把腿跪断，逼着我把她从我们家赶出去，这件事已经过去十年了？”</p><p>哥哥一下子被噎住了，停顿半晌，他才勉强开口：“南，十年前，我们想不到……”</p><p>名井望着哥哥，嘴角有一丝得逞的苦笑。她故意这样说，故意要看到哥哥哑口无言的样子，仿佛只要这样做了，她苦熬多年的心就可以畅快一些。然而，只是片刻，她的表情又变回往日的温和，仿佛刚才她什么都没有说过。</p><p>“开玩笑的，我知道哥哥指的是什么。你说得对，我和她分手已经十年了，早就该考虑结婚生子的事了。”名井回过身，敲击键盘的噼啪声繁忙地响起来，“但我不想相亲，也不想结婚，哥哥应该知道的。”</p><p>站在房间门口的男人沉默着。他人高马大，脑袋几乎能够碰到门框，此刻却可怜地低着头，看起来有些无助。</p><p>“你还在怨恨我们吗？怨恨爸爸、怨恨妈妈，也怨恨我吗？”</p><p>敲键盘的声音停下了。</p><p>“我从来没有怨恨过你们啊。”名井的声音很温柔。她坐在那里没有动，哥哥看见她的背影。妹妹从小美丽纤弱，她一动不动地坐着，像一尊触手生凉的玉琢的雕像。</p><p>她的声音也很凉，浸满冷漠和疲惫。那是一场在严冬落下的大雪，被低温冰冻之后硬得像铁，也像一块伤疤，固执地烙在原处，怎么也无法融化。</p><p>“我只是不想再想这些事了。”</p><p> </p><p>名井上一次去音乐节是十多年前的事。孙彩瑛也记得，因为名井南去过的音乐节，全都是孙彩瑛带她去的。</p><p>那时孙彩瑛还很小，有一把很大的吉他和一辆很大的机车，以前机车的后座属于吉他，后来属于名井南。孙彩瑛骑着那辆车带名井南去过很多地方，有时候名井特地空出一个双休日和她约会，她就骑车带名井南出去玩。</p><p>名井长到十八岁，就像温室里的花朵，除了读书没有什么其他爱好，天真得简直有些不谙世事。孙彩瑛带她兜风，机车从江北骑到江南，绕一大圈再骑回去，她坐在后面，裙袂飞扬，紧紧地抱着孙彩瑛，脑袋靠在她后背上。孙彩瑛骑车的时候喜欢穿短皮衣，她的手从衣摆伸进去，圈住孙彩瑛的腰，在她身前扣成一个环，手臂隔着衣服轻轻碰着孙彩瑛结实的腹肌。不管外面风有多大，孙彩瑛的外套里总是很温暖的。</p><p>有时天气很好，她们会上山去看日落，然后在山顶过夜。两个人都没什么钱，胜在年轻，经得住折腾，孙彩瑛那么小的个子，除了背帐篷，还背着个很大的露营背包，名井要帮她，她不让，一张小脸涨红着逞强说自己能行。到了目的地，名井才知道孙彩瑛的包里装着什么：除了露营要用到的东西，她把尤克里里也藏在里面。扎好了帐篷之后，她脱下外套，潦草地往地上一铺，席地而坐，弹琴给名井听。</p><p>名井很喜欢听她唱歌。孙彩瑛有一个从不离身的小本子，经常在上面涂涂画画，记了很多零散的谱子。她抱着尤克里里，把本子搁在膝盖上，断断续续地弹她自己写的歌。名井坐在旁边，随手拨弄篝火，抱着膝盖，侧过脸看孙彩瑛。那些夜晚的霞光总是温暖的橙色，镶着耀眼的金边，从遥远的天际落下来披在孙彩瑛的肩上，就像一件王子的披风。名井看她看得入迷，孙彩瑛浑然不觉，唱完之后抬手摸摸自己的鼻尖，然后有些羞涩又有些自豪地看着名井。</p><p>名井真诚地望着她的眼睛，微微一笑：“唱得真好。”彼时落日渐沉，霞光微敛，名井指着远处：“小彩，要日落啦。”孙彩瑛急忙起身，挪到名井身边和她并肩坐下，两个人一起遥望着天际。</p><p>夕阳把天空尽头的云线染出一片暖色，如同烈焰，灼灼地在远处定格。她们靠着肩膀，一时间谁也没有说话，周围有虫鸣，彼此呼吸可闻，安静地望着最后一线霞光也泯灭在云层下。暮色沉沉地浮上来，温度骤然降了，名井听到身边一阵窸窣，下一秒，孙彩瑛把她的上衣披到名井肩上。</p><p>“小南。”</p><p>孙彩瑛唱歌时声音很亮，此刻却低低的，有些羞赧。名井裹着她的外套，像被她从身后抱住，心头微热，“嗯”了一声，往孙彩瑛那边偏了偏头。孙彩瑛靠过来，热烈又温柔地吻住名井。</p><p>那股辛辣的植物气息缠绕着名井，占据她的心神，成为之后几年她最熟悉的味道。</p><p>当年首尔的音乐圈子还没发展起来，第二年才开始有固定的音乐节。音乐节开始之前，孙彩瑛埋头打了三个月的零工，就为了买两张通票，和名井一起去看。</p><p>名井那时候读大二，学业很重，为了孙彩瑛腾出好几个周末来。孙彩瑛老早就计划好要看哪些乐队的演出，音乐节的会场布置在一个很大的露天公园，她一手牵着名井，一手抓着节目单，在偌大的会场里游刃有余地窜来窜去，抢占最好的位置。</p><p>这是在首尔举办的第一届音乐节，观众虽然没有后来的多，但也不少，她们被簇拥着，在人海里努力地朝舞台上看。临时搭建的舞台很高，重低音音响里的鼓点敲得人心脏都跟着一颤一颤，孙彩瑛踮着脚，仰头望着上面的人。</p><p>真高啊，但是也真近，离她喜欢的乐队咫尺之遥。他们戴着墨镜，拿着锃亮的电吉他，歌声穿云裂石，如飞鸟一样在人们的头顶盘旋不散；手指像是有魔法，弹出一长串华丽的和弦，让孙彩瑛的心和琴弦一起震颤不已。</p><p>想要闪闪发光的心情、想要变得和他们一样的心情，从来没有像这一刻这样强烈过。</p><p>“好想成为这样的人！”孙彩瑛对名井说。</p><p>名井听不清，附耳过来，露给孙彩瑛一张端庄美丽的侧脸。</p><p>孙彩瑛望着她，感觉全身的血都在沸腾：“我说，我好想成为这样的人！还有，我爱你！听到了吗？我爱你！”</p><p>名井怔了一下，转头笑笑地看着她。台上的歌刚好唱到尾声，整首曲子收在一道悠长的和音里。人群骤然爆发出欢呼，孙彩瑛在声音的海洋里和名井对视，脸慢慢地红到耳根。名井牵着她，忽然很用力地握了一下她的手指，拉着她钻出人群，往后台跑去。</p><p>孙彩瑛跟在后面，心跳如擂鼓。名井从她手里拿过专辑，趁门口的工作人员没注意，弯腰钻过拉线，跑到另一端去要签名。孙彩瑛站在外面，看到名井追上乐队，幕布后面走出一个工作人员，把她小小的背影遮住了。她急得踮起脚往里张望，过了几分钟，名井抱着专辑兴冲冲地跑回来，把签了名的CD盒塞进孙彩瑛手里。</p><p>“时间太短了，只来得及签一个。”名井的呼吸有些急促，“你喜欢吗？”</p><p>孙彩瑛把盒子翻过来，吉他手的亲笔签名龙飞凤舞地写在封面的右下角。她抬起头，看到名井正微笑着看她。孙彩瑛张开手，不假思索地抱住名井。</p><p>“谢谢，小南。”</p><p>好像有个人在她心里吹起一只很大的氢气球，她感到内心充满轻盈的快乐。名井小小的身躯在她怀里平和地起伏。她将下巴搭在孙彩瑛肩上，揉了揉小歌手软软的卷发：“你也会在后台给歌迷签名的，小彩。”</p><p>一年一度的音乐节已经办到第十三届了。</p><p>孙彩瑛站在立架前，双手握着麦克风，目光扫过台下如痴如醉的人群。舞台越搭越高，离观众越来越远，每一张脸在她视线扫过的一瞬间都是面目模糊的。她不知道里面是不是还和当年一样，有一个17岁的孙彩瑛，暗暗下定决心想要登上台来，她身边有没有一个19岁的名井南，微笑着听她不管不顾地大喊“我爱你”。</p><p>无论如何，30岁的孙彩瑛结束了演出。</p><p>“谢谢！”她握着麦克风大吼，音响里传出一声金属划过的尖啸。人群仿佛被点燃了一样沸腾起来。她向下面挥了挥手，转身和同伴一起下台。</p><p>一个很清脆的声音忽然在身后叫她。孙彩瑛回头，看到一个脖子上挂着志愿者证的女孩子，双手捧着她们乐队的专辑，脸颊红扑扑的，迈着小碎步跑过来。</p><p>“可以签个名吗？”</p><p>女孩有些忸怩地递上专辑和油漆笔。孙彩瑛看了看她，又看了看专辑，笑了一下：“好啊。”</p><p>她接过来，速度很快地签好，再递给其他成员。趁另外几个人在签名的功夫，她用余光瞥到女孩很兴奋地偷眼看了她好几次，然后转过身，向远处比了个OK的手势。孙彩瑛顺着方向看过去，后台外面站着一个瘦高的男孩，很兴奋地用手对女孩比比划划。</p><p>她笑了一下，取过签好名的专辑给女孩，目送她连声道谢，然后转身向男孩跑去，猛地扑进他怀里。冲劲很大的样子，男孩抱着她往后退了两步。</p><p>她不觉笑起来，被鼓手捅了一下：“你干嘛呢？”</p><p>孙彩瑛回过神，看了鼓手一眼，又看向外面。那对情侣已经不见了。</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p> </p><p>音乐节的行程结束之后，公司给乐队安排了一天的假期。乐队的亚洲巡演结束不到一个月，他们做完了新专辑的录音，拍杂志、录采访，跑了快十场商演，几乎连轴转，短短一天的休假丝毫算不上奢侈。孙彩瑛和团队其他人打了个招呼，晚上又照例去泡吧。</p><p>她嗜玩成性，这不仅在业内是公开的秘密，凡是关注娱乐圈的人几乎都知道这件事。狗仔起初还热衷于偷拍她和女伴一前一后去酒店的照片，这些花边新闻曾经掀起轩然大波，但时间长了，人们司空见惯，加上孙彩瑛既不回应也不解释，那些女孩又全都是素人，能掀起的舆论水花越来越小。</p><p>今天晚上一起过夜的姑娘盘靓条顺，披肩发在尾端烫出点小卷，染成绚丽的酒红色，妆容也精致，一双眼睛亮闪闪的，像小狗一样惹人怜爱，唯独话有点多。孙彩瑛在酒吧多喝了几杯洋酒，太阳穴突突地跳，耐不住姑娘喋喋不休地，一直对她嘘寒问暖，只得跌跌撞撞先躲到浴室去洗澡。浴室的恒温系统做得很好，还有人造温泉，她半躺在浴缸里，鼻尖满是浴盐泡出的薰衣草气味，被弄得昏昏欲睡。</p><p>意识像是黑夜里萤火虫的光，星星点点地消散。孙彩瑛朦朦胧胧地，又梦到名井南。</p><p>她已经有十年没见过名井了，可是小南的样子总是很清晰地出现在她的梦里。十年前在名井家客厅连续跪了三十个小时的时候，孙彩瑛一直想着小南的脸，才不至于一头栽倒。那年她才20岁，多有韧劲，可以赌上全部去追逐梦想，也敢为了求一个正大光明交往的权利，在小南的家人面前一跪不起。</p><p>那真是很漫长的一跪啊，咬着牙坚持着，时间一会短得离谱，一会又拉得很长，到最后，孙彩瑛的整个下半身都没有知觉了。小南母亲的苛责、父亲的威严、哥哥的震怒，都没有让她退缩，但被锁在房门里的小南，哭声撕心裂肺，让她好心碎。</p><p>小南被关在房间里，孙彩瑛一个人和三个人僵持。她那时太年轻了，磕磕绊绊地说不出成句的话，眼泪直往下掉，膝盖却很固执，死死地磕在名井家的地板上。</p><p>闹到后面，南的哭声逐渐小下去，慢慢消失，客厅里对峙的四个人也都冷静下来。名井先生是一个体面的医学教授，眉眼间依稀能看出年轻时的影子，小南的脸型和鼻子都很像他。孙彩瑛跪得眼前发花，眼神涣散地看着他，他也低头看着孙彩瑛。半晌，他叹了口气，说了一番很推心置腹的话，从性别谈到前途，条分缕析地把一切不可能都摆到孙彩瑛面前。</p><p>他具体说了什么，孙彩瑛当时听得模模糊糊，只听清了最后的话：</p><p>“你在这里坚持再久，也没有办法让南获得幸福。我不能允许女儿一辈子活在别人的指指点点里。你走吧。”</p><p>孙彩瑛陡然一震，她还没开口，突然“砰”的一声巨响，这声音是从南的房间传出来的，肉体撞在门板上的声音。客厅里的人悚然一惊，妈妈急忙过去打开门。名井坐在地上，扶着自己的肩膀。电光火石的一瞥当中，孙彩瑛看见她清秀的脸上湿淋淋的。</p><p>“爸爸……”南没有看孙彩瑛，径直望向她的父亲。她们之间隔了好几个人，孙彩瑛看不到名井的脸，她跪在原地，慢慢挺直身体，一颗心却惶惶然沉下去。</p><p>她和名井南是一见钟情的情侣，是怦然心动的初恋，是私定终身的爱人。无论南要做什么，她总是有种奇妙的直觉的。</p><p>“我同意了，我和她分手。你让她走吧。”</p><p>这是孙彩瑛从名井口中听到的最后一句话。</p><p>那之后发生了什么呢？孙彩瑛不记得了，只记得她一瘸一拐地从庭院里走出去，名井家的门在她身后沉闷地关上。她的膝盖过了半个月才见好，然后她卖掉所有的家当，包括机车，只留下一把吉他，用攒下来的钱东奔西跑地四处参加征选赛，最后被录进现在的公司当练习生。</p><p>进公司之后要上交个人物品，孙彩瑛偷藏了一个她当时已经没在用了的直板手机。</p><p>这是名井读大学的时候打工挣钱送给孙彩瑛的18岁生日礼物。当时没有智能手机，传呼机都还没有彻底隐退，孙彩瑛一直在用爸爸淘汰给她的破手机，一个全新直板机的价格，对孙彩瑛来说是天文数字。</p><p>“你去打了什么工？”孙彩瑛年纪虽然小，人却很警觉，生怕名井被人骗了。名井坐在桌子对面，看她一身毛都快竖起来的样子忍不住笑，随手抽了张纸擦掉她嘴角的奶油。</p><p>“能打什么工？我接了一份外包。”名井用轻松的口吻说，“虽然是把三个人的工作量丢给我一个人，薪酬也没翻倍，但是就当锻炼了嘛。我这下知道甲方有多坏了！”她叼着塑料叉子，对孙彩瑛做了个鬼脸：“但是可以给你买到生日礼物，看到你这么高兴，全都值得啦。你喜欢吗？”</p><p>孙彩瑛用力点头：“喜欢！”</p><p>名井笑起来，很心满意足的笑法。她像变魔术一样，拿出另一只盒子，打开，里面是一个和孙彩瑛手里的一模一样的直板机。</p><p>名井对她眨了眨眼睛：“这次外包赚得还挺多的，所以买了情侣款。”</p><p>孙彩瑛心里又酸又涨，想越过桌子吻名井，没想到名井忽然靠了过来。她整个贴进孙彩瑛怀里，伸手轻轻摁住孙彩瑛的嘴唇，指尖往下滑，抚过她的锁骨，又往更深处滑去……</p><p>“南？……南！”</p><p>孙彩瑛大喊一声，蓦然睁开眼睛。红发美女伏在她身上，衣服已经尽数脱了，莫名其妙地看着她。</p><p>“什么mina？你怎么知道我姓……喂，喂，孙彩瑛，你去哪？”</p><p>“手机……要给手机充电，手机！”</p><p>“你等等！孙彩瑛！什么手机？等下再充电也行的，不会关机的！你先告诉我，你怎么知道我姓湊崎[1]！”</p><p>孙彩瑛充耳不闻，猛地从水里站起来，赤脚踩出浴缸。湊崎被她吓了一跳，条件反射地抓住她的手腕，被她一把甩开。湊崎从小长得很漂亮，家境也优渥，又是独生女，被众星捧月似地长大，哪受过这种冷遇，气得在浴缸里用一把细伶伶的嗓子大叫。孙彩瑛不理她，只顾着往外走，温泉的水一直很热，她不小心在里面睡着，泡得太久，突然踩到冰冷的地砖上，头晕眼花，刚走出两步就趔趄了一下。</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>湊崎生气归生气，一看孙彩瑛脚下不稳，急忙从浴缸里跳出来扶住她。孙彩瑛花了两秒从眩晕里恢复过来，从湊崎手里抽出手臂，疯了似地扑到随身带来的包旁边，翻拣出老旧的直板机，插上看起来还有八成新的充电器，用力把插头稳稳地捅进插座，又低头摆弄了一番，这才舒了口气。</p><p>湊崎看她没事，千金小姐的脾气上来了，赤身裸体靠墙站着，抱起手臂：“满意了？”</p><p>孙彩瑛扭头看她，咧嘴露出一个心无芥蒂的笑，像吃到零食的小动物一样，一副又单纯又满足的样子，用力点点头。她的酒醒了，酒窝还是深深的，湊崎被她这么一笑，浑身的火气又消下去了，无可奈何地叹了口气：“那我们先回浴室吧，祖宗，我看你们当艺人的确实多少有点脑子不正常……”</p><p>孙彩瑛给直板手机充上了电，确认它能用，而且里面的电话卡没停机，心里一块石头落地，不管什么都当耳旁风，听话地跟着湊崎回浴室洗漱。</p><p>两人在浴室就纠缠起来，很快滚到床上，孙彩瑛在缠吻的间隙知道了湊崎竟然和南一样是日本人，名字是纱夏。孙彩瑛天马行空地想着，在首尔近郊的酒吧带回一个日本女孩开房，她韩语还说得这么好，让自己一时间没听出是韩国人，这个长得像狗狗一样的纱夏还蛮让人印象深刻的；同时，对于湊崎穷追不舍的“你怎么知道我的姓”这个问题，孙彩瑛则态度敷衍，只一味压着她，用两根手指慢慢插进下面被舔得又软又热的穴口。</p><p>湊崎问不出话，下面吃得满满的，咬着嘴唇吸气，把孙彩瑛一寸一寸地完全吞进去。孙彩瑛停在里面，曲起指节磨蹭湿热的内壁，她很舒爽地扭起腰，圆圆的狗狗眼眯起来，立刻形成了一个很像在发情中的狐媚子一样妩媚的舒服表情，慢条斯理地哼着鼻音，跟着孙彩瑛手上的节奏摆动起腰身。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”孙彩瑛空出的手撑在湊崎身边，看她的表情，知道她是很喜欢的，却还是故意要问这句。不等湊崎回答，孙彩瑛伏下去咬了一口她的锁骨，偏头吻她的侧颈。湊崎断续地逸出柔媚的喘息，频频浮起腰，很娇气地“嗯”了一声，一边用下面吞吐孙彩瑛的手指，一边伸手摸着她的手臂。上面有许多零碎的小图案。</p><p>“这是一巡的时候纹的……这是为了妈妈……这是为了粉丝……”</p><p>湊崎嘴里念念有词，把孙彩瑛身上的纹身来历说得八九不离十。孙彩瑛愣了一下，表情不由得冷下来，抽出手指看着她：“你是粉丝？”</p><p>“对呀。”湊崎大方地承认，绽开一个灿烂的笑容。她抬起手，勾住孙彩瑛僵硬的后颈，硬是把她拉下来，啄了啄她嘴角的小痣，声音甜得像融化的砂糖：“你喜欢去的酒吧就那么几个嘛，大家都知道的。别生气呀，你可以当做我们今晚纯属偶遇，毕竟，我也没指望等在那儿就真的能见到你。”</p><p>孙彩瑛垂下眼帘，没有说话。湊崎毫不气馁，又吻了吻她的嘴唇，看她没反应，索性翻身将她反压在床上，低头从她的嘴唇吻起，一路向下，下颌、锁骨、胸口、小腹。湊崎呵气如兰，声线里带着一股温柔的蛊惑：</p><p>“就当是我中头奖。”</p><p>孙彩瑛慢慢呼出一口气，湊崎把头埋下去了，她在小狐狸的努力当中一点点抓紧床单。</p><p>床垫吱吱作响，声音直到凌晨两三点也没歇。床头的灯昏暗地亮着，湊崎在打闹中一个飞扑把孙彩瑛按进床里，两个人赤身裸体地抱着，笑作一团。湊崎性格开朗，和孙彩瑛胡闹了好几个钟头，自觉和她的关系今非昔比了，两人又做上一轮，孙彩瑛刚插进去，她就作起妖来，抱着孙彩瑛的脑袋，摸她耳朵后面一箭穿心的纹身：</p><p>“彩彩，宝宝，亲爱的，你所有的纹身我都知道来历，只有这个不知道。你说给我听好不好？”</p><p>孙彩瑛意味深长地看她，她毫不退缩，直直地迎上孙彩瑛的目光。对视片刻，孙彩瑛手上的动作忽然狂放起来，湊崎觉得腰里的某个位置带着她往后一沉，快感来得迅猛，潮水一样把她兜头淹没。她定定地看着孙彩瑛，立刻无暇问了，呜咽着叫起床，眼睛里很快蓄起泪，这时候倒很像一只中了猎人陷阱的可怜小狐狸了。孙彩瑛的指腹紧紧按着她的敏感点，用力地来回摩擦，又柔情又漠然地看着她，在她绷紧腰身颤抖着高潮时，低头吻了吻她湿润的眼角。</p><p>“给你两条线索吧。”湊崎抖得很厉害，眼神也涣散，八成听不见，孙彩瑛却慢慢说了。</p><p>“第一，这是我的第一个纹身。第二，它和我的手机一样，属于另一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>名井南第一次看到孙彩瑛的纹身是在学校里。她在物理楼，一整层的实验室，里面都是穿白色实验服的老师和同学。唯独孙彩瑛，穿着一件有七八种颜色的毛边拼色背心，里面是一件紧绷绷的运动短袖，破洞牛仔裤，球鞋，夹着机车头盔，还顶着一头被狂风吹乱的烟青色的乱毛，兴冲冲地跑过来找她。</p><p>好在物理系和化学系的人都醉心科研，无暇旁顾，名井一抬头，看到孙彩瑛站在外面，露着嘴边深深的酒窝很高兴地和她招手，差点没笑出声音。她清咳两声，整理了一下表情去和教授说话，找借口出去。名井一向很乖巧，成绩又好，教授不疑有他，放她走了。名井远远地对孙彩瑛打了个手势，孙彩瑛立刻会意，若无其事地在实验室之间转了一圈，悄没声地从后门溜走了。名井努力忍着笑，脱掉实验服拿起包，脚步很快地跟在后面下楼。</p><p>楼梯道空无一人，名井往下走了两层，忽然被人一把拉到旁边去。她没来得及叫，嘴巴被捂得紧紧的，后背靠在一个人怀里，孙彩瑛身上那股青草香温柔地席卷她。她哭笑不得，拍了拍孙彩瑛的手背，孙彩瑛这才慌忙放开手，对着她傻笑。</p><p>孙彩瑛开口就问：“饿了吧？”名井没接上话，她自顾自伸手摸了摸名井的脸，又用指腹蹭了蹭名井的下眼睑，一脸一本正经的担忧表情。名井想笑又不好意思笑出来，只好楚楚可怜地看她，孙彩瑛小大人似地叹了口气：“你已经在学校里泡三天了，周一就在物理楼，周三还在这，你是钢铁侠吗？不用吃饭睡觉的？”</p><p>名井想说其实她会去吃食堂，也可以去蹭同学的校内宿舍睡，但她想了想又都没说，煞有介事地胡说八道：“对，我是钢铁侠。”</p><p>“什么钢铁侠，钢铁侠有一嘴小胡子，我看看你有没有？”孙彩瑛睁大眼睛瞪着名井，像是要从她光洁白皙的下巴上平白看出胡茬似的，名井很配合地扬起下巴让她看。两人闹了一会，孙彩瑛“哎呀”了一声。</p><p>“差点忘了，先把这个给你，我刚从便利店买的，热乎着呢。”她把头盔拿出来，里面放着一个热气腾腾的烤地瓜。</p><p>名井终于忍不住笑出来了。她把热乎乎的烤地瓜捧在手里，看着孙彩瑛：“地瓜王子，你过来就为了送烤地瓜呀？”</p><p>“什么地瓜王子……”孙彩瑛一下脸红了，嘀咕了一声，奋力摇摇头，“不是的，我给你看这个！”</p><p>她侧过脸，捋起耳边烟青色的发丝，名井一眼看到她耳后多了个图案，一颗很惹眼的红色爱心，被一支箭穿心而过。</p><p>“好看吗？我刚纹好的，拆保鲜膜还没有一个小时呢。”孙彩瑛很得意，“图案是我自己画的。”</p><p>名井明知故问：“这是什么意思？”</p><p>孙彩瑛立马上钩：“哎呀，一见钟情呀！我想着小南画的！”</p><p>名井两手捧着烤地瓜，想笑，又忍着，只是含情脉脉地望着孙彩瑛。孙彩瑛一下不好意思了，揉了揉自己本来就乱糟糟的头发，忽然凑过去亲了名井一下。</p><p>“我爱你。”她很小声地说。自从在音乐节上第一次告白，孙彩瑛现在对这几个字已经很不害臊了。</p><p>但名井南还是害羞的。她眼神清澈，里面的冰早化了，被孙彩瑛融成一池春水，冷白的肌肤上透出一抹绯红，和孙彩瑛对视了一会就很快移开目光，人却挪过去，在孙彩瑛饱满水润的嘴唇上很轻盈地吻了一下。</p><p>“我也爱你……”名井连耳廓都红了。</p><p>孙彩瑛一把握住她的手，表情很热切，说出口的话却是冷的：“你知道吗？我的膝盖跪得快残废了。南，我知道你说不出口，分手我来提吧。分手吧，分手……你知道我是最爱你的……”</p><p>她话没说完，名井心中一凛，猛地从床上坐起来。</p><p>房间里黑得伸手不见五指，她大口喘气，夜视的能力慢慢恢复，才想起来是在自己家。她把床头柜的电子钟抓过来看，凌晨三点二十。</p><p>她捏了捏鼻梁，摸索着下床倒水喝。</p><p>研究室一直给她放假，但她越是空闲越睡不好。和孙彩瑛分手以后，她很怕自己闲下来，因为只要闲着就会不由自主地想念孙彩瑛。最开始想念是疼的，撕心裂肺地疼，像在心脏上划开一道口子一样。逐渐地，想念变成一种钝痛，像一块心病，不再每时每刻都发作，然而依然能让名井难过得呼吸都困难。她熬着想念，熬着痛楚，熬着每天不得不在大街小巷看到各式各样的孙彩瑛的折磨，拼了命地工作，整夜整夜待在研究室里。</p><p>只有在筋疲力尽的时候，她才会没空想念孙彩瑛。否则所有美好的回忆都会化身成为洪水猛兽，在不安分的梦里穷凶极恶地吞噬她。</p><p>名井把水杯放回原位，蹑手蹑脚地走回房间，轻轻关上门。她太累了，比连续两个月带组做项目更累，什么都不愿想，只想好好睡一觉。</p><p>她脱下睡衣躺回床上，睁眼望着漆黑的天花板，一手缓缓撩开衣摆，摸到里面，另一只手拉开抽屉，取出一支管状物。</p><p>丝丝缕缕的酥痒从胸部传来。名井慢慢呼出一口气，手指打着圈，感到乳尖小小的一粒凸起形状。那里很快硬起来，名井换到另一边，逐渐闭上眼睛。</p><p>脑袋一时间很清明，又像是很模糊，所有的思绪都搅成一团。名井喜欢这种混沌的感觉，专心沉浸在肉欲里，努力取悦自己的身体。太久没有触碰过的地方很敏感，稍微摸一下就变硬了，名井用手蘸了点润滑，伸进底裤，触碰到瑟缩着的小小外核，很小心地绕着那里打转。</p><p>酥痒时不时地产生。触电般的酥麻却没有出现。名井揉了一会，不自觉地加重力气，那里很快觉得疼起来。她蹙眉，放松手指，慢慢地揉弄半硬挺的阴蒂。那里逐渐充血、变大，温热地顶着名井的指腹。快感却少得可怜。</p><p>孙彩瑛很少用手给她做，一向都是舌头。名井闭着眼，在心里描摹孙彩瑛的脸。她很喜欢用嘴……她说人类最原始的表达喜欢的方式，就是用嘴唇和舌头。孙彩瑛的鼻梁好高，每次埋到名井双腿当中，都能稳稳地抵住她私处的上端。孙彩瑛喜欢用饱满的嘴唇裹住名井，巧妙地吮她，吮得名井头皮发麻，呜呜咽咽地扣着她的手往外滴水。</p><p>彩瑛一开始也很害羞吧？名井回忆着她们最初几次，孙彩瑛从她腿间抬起小猫一样的脸，鼻尖和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，脸颊泛红，又情色又可爱。名井把她拉上来，最初是不肯接吻的，后来也愿意让孙彩瑛含着一嘴她自己的味道吻下来……即便这样，孙彩瑛身上的植物香气也萦绕不散。她总是一手抱着名井，一手将手指插进软软的穴口……</p><p>名井闷哼一声，腰身浮起来，像一张弓一样绷紧。她用了很多润滑，才敢把手指插进那里。里面紧致湿热，急切地吮着手指，她只敢用一根，往里探了一些，咬着嘴唇呜咽起来。</p><p>孙彩瑛弹琴的手指很长，指头上覆着一层薄薄的茧壳，每次插入都蹭过名井的阴蒂尾端，磨得她难耐地挺起腰。孙彩瑛一手捞着她，一手用力操进去，名井被她顶得浑身发麻，用力勾着她的脖子，藏在她怀里喘息着发抖。好像这副示弱的样子会让孙彩瑛更兴奋，她用拇指按着名井的脆弱处，手指更深地插进去。名井努力忍着声音，孙彩瑛偏要听，低头用舌头撬她的牙关，直到她终于投降，声音失控地泻出来，亢奋里裹着颤抖。娇喘慢慢变成断断续续的尖叫，名井不知不觉间用两腿勾住孙彩瑛的腰，脚后跟轻轻碰着孙彩瑛的后背。</p><p>“小彩，小彩……”</p><p>她越是央求，孙彩瑛越是吊着她。名井花朵一样的身子是被孙彩瑛慢慢操开的，孙彩瑛的床技也都是在她身上操熟的，她们做了太多次，对彼此的身体都好熟悉。孙彩瑛知道名井被干进多深会呜咽，知道按住哪里能听到她叫出声，也知道名井越是快高潮抱她越紧。所以她总是用一只手牢牢抱着名井，干得越快顶得越深，名井头皮发麻，几乎把腰完全悬起来，搂紧她的脖子抱着她，一叠声地带着哭腔喊她的名字：</p><p>“小彩、小彩……小彩……！”</p><p>浑身积累的酥麻感在一瞬间猛然冲刷过名井的身体，白光覆盖她的视野，她绷紧腿根，哭泣着高潮了。让她战栗不已的高潮持续了好几分钟，名井停了片刻，才颤抖着抽出手指。</p><p>到处都一片狼藉。名井躺了片刻，用干净的手蹭了一下眼角，才知道自己哭了。</p><p> </p><p>名井不知道自己之后是几点入睡的。</p><p>她累到极点，难得无梦，醒来却又浑浑噩噩的，提不起精神。研究室的前辈担心她的身体情况，逼着她带薪休假，她只好在家里又多待了几天。</p><p>吃饭的时候爸妈一直在交换眼色，名井看得一清二楚，但心灰意懒，不想戳穿，随他们去了。夫妻俩的眼色交换得很热闹，仿佛凭空对战一场，结果打了个平手，妈妈狠狠瞪了一眼，爸爸干咳一声，打破沉默：</p><p>“南，你这几天一直在家里，怎么不见你和朋友一起出去玩？”</p><p>“我没有朋友。”</p><p>名井说得很平静，夹了一筷子竹笋，若无其事地吃。</p><p>“哎呀，爸妈不是那个意思，”妈妈被她弄得心里发慌，此地无银三百两地含糊了一句，“我们的意思是，单位既然让你养身体，你就出去散散心呀，别总是闷在家里。”</p><p>名井停下筷子，向妈妈很温和地笑了一下，话里却没有任何余地：“妈，我不想出门。”</p><p>“怎么可能一个朋友都没有呢？你约一个出来玩嘛。”妈妈急了，一下有些口不择言，“不管男的女的，谁都行，你跟他们出去玩玩吧。”</p><p>名井动作一滞，放下筷子，似笑非笑地看着爸妈：</p><p>“真的？”</p><p>——“那我要去找孙彩瑛。”</p><p>这是一个在名井家禁忌了十年的名字。这回三个人的筷子全都停下了。</p><p>名井不说话，也不动，心平气和地坐在原位。夫妻俩又是一顿眼神交锋，最后爸爸用力眨了眨眼，一副我意已决的表情，看向名井。他深吸一口气，才郑重地开口：</p><p>“可以。你如果找得到，那就去吧。”</p><p>名井倏地抬起头。</p><p>“……真的？”</p><p>妈妈在旁边点头，两行清泪滚下来：“你爸爸和我商量很久了。当初阻止你们，是因为你们圈子悬殊大，你年纪又小，不愁嫁个好男人。可是……十年了，你性格这么倔，我们不能耽误你第二个十年。小南，你去找她吧。”</p><p>名井一时间愣住了，胸口像是堵着什么，梗得很难受。她低下头，又抬头求助地看着妈妈，眼眶迅速地湿了：“我不知道怎么找她。”</p><p>“多想想办法，肯定能找到的。”妈妈安慰她，“我们尽量试一试。”</p><p> </p><p>名井南真的找不到孙彩瑛。</p><p>她以前用的手机和通讯录都被没收了，现在已经找不到，以前用的号码也被强制注销了。好在孙彩瑛十年前用的号码，名井倒背如流，打过去却是一个苍老的男声接听，想必是号码注销，运营公司重新分配给了其他人。名井去找江东区的live house，那一片已经拆迁，盖成了一套新楼盘。她又去孙彩瑛当地下歌手的时候当工作室租过一年半的地下室，那里的人全都是新面孔，连房东都换了，全都一问三不知。</p><p>名井清晨出门，千里迢迢地赶到江东区，到晚上却一无所获，她不免有些泄气。夏天刚过，首尔的秋天和冬天区别很小，夜里格外地凉。名井走了一整天，脚疼得要命，索性脱了高跟鞋，赤脚踩在柏油路上。街上行人寥寥，路过时都多看她两眼，不明白为什么一个年轻漂亮的女人，穿着一看就价格不符的驼色羊绒风衣，妆容也很精致，却表情颓丧地拎着高跟鞋，光脚走在冰冷的人行道上。</p><p>名井累得不想在意这些，徒步走到最近的公交站。站牌广告是新换的，这次孙彩瑛没有代言乳酸菌了，改行代言眼镜，圆圆的细边眼镜架在她鼻梁上，笑容有些坏坏的，和以前名井学习的时候她过来捣乱，非要拿名井的眼镜过来戴的样子如出一辙。</p><p>名井看着广告上光彩照人的孙彩瑛，哭笑不得地笑了一声，低声说：“幼稚。”</p><p>面前的孙彩瑛还是笑嘻嘻的，露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，酒窝可爱地凹着。</p><p>“笑什么呀。”名井语气有些嗔怪，伸出食指，对准孙彩瑛嘴角的小痣，在隔在当中的亚克力板上轻轻戳了一下，巨大的透明板发出一阵哗啦哗啦的声音，“不好好读书，拿我的眼镜戴，你还挺得意的。”</p><p>里面的孙彩瑛跟着晃了一下，依然笑容灿烂。</p><p>“把眼镜还给我，孙，彩，瑛。”名井慢慢念出孙彩瑛的名字。这三个音节，她无比熟悉，可是念出来又觉得无比陌生。太久了，她久违地能够心平气和说出这个名字，在这一刻到来前，她为这个名字花费了太多眼泪。</p><p>“孙，彩，瑛。”名井看着孙彩瑛的脸，意犹未尽地把这三个音节放在舌尖细细品味了一遍。真是个很好的名字，姓可爱地有些圆润，名字又有一个软绵绵的翘舌，让每个念她名字的人都得不由自主地笑一下。</p><p>“很可笑吧？”</p><p>夜幕降临，车站里只有名井一个人。她盯着广告牌里的脸，向前走了一步，轻轻靠过去，用额头抵着亚克力板。</p><p>“我现在终于可以来找你了，可是我找不到你。”</p><p>名井围一条很薄的红色围巾，说话时隐约地呼出一团白雾。</p><p>“我是不是已经把你弄丢了？”</p><p>“小彩。”</p><p> </p><p>短暂的休息之后，孙彩瑛和她的乐队再度投入忙碌的工作。她们进入新专辑的宣发期，通告接踵而至，跑得晕头转向。时间在匆忙中悄然滑过，短暂的秋天过去，首尔迎来了漫长的冬天。</p><p>这是真正意义上的平安夜——12月24日晚上，飞机平安进入首尔的领空，夜色也早就笼罩了这个城市。孙彩瑛正闭目养神，忽然“啊”地大叫一声惊醒，旁边的贝斯手被吓了一跳，下意识抓住坐在另外一边的经纪人的手臂。</p><p>“哥！”贝斯手很委屈，“老大又这样了！她这两个月总是睡着睡着就惊醒，没安生过！”</p><p>经纪人点点头，稍微安抚了一下像是没吃到肉骨头的委屈小狗一样的贝斯手，然后倾身靠近孙彩瑛：“你没事吧？”</p><p>孙彩瑛摇摇头，回身去找助理，做了个打电话的手势。</p><p>助理会意，从包里拿出直板手机：“正常开机中。”</p><p>孙彩瑛感激地笑了笑，把手机接过来。她原本只是想再翻一遍收件箱里的短信——都是名井在十多年前发给她的。那时候她们每天动辄能互相发上百条短信，就算手机内存不够，孙彩瑛也尽量把南发过来的短信都储存好。这些短信占用的是手机内存，无法转移，所以这么多年孙彩瑛给这台老爷机换了无数充电器和电池板，使用得小心翼翼，就为了让它的主板老化得慢一些。</p><p>然而，在直板机巴掌大的屏幕上，出现了一枚像素拼成的小信封图标。那是新信息的意思。</p><p>名井南给孙彩瑛买手机时，顺道帮她办了一张电话卡，但当时孙彩瑛已经有常用的手机号了。即便如此，名井南还是每个月都往这张电话卡里缴费，因为她要往这张卡上发短信。</p><p>“这是只有小彩和我知道的号码。”</p><p>名井生性温和，偶尔却会在这种地方暴露出占有欲深重的一面。孙彩瑛越看越觉得可爱，把手机和电话卡都好好地收着。被迫和名井分手之后，孙彩瑛明知道这台直板机里的号码再也不会收到新消息了，却还是每个月都缴费，将这个孤岛一样无人知晓的号码保存了十多年。</p><p>孙彩瑛用力地眨眼睛，以为自己看错了。可是她把眼睛眨得都痛了，那个小信封还是好端端地待在屏幕左上角。孙彩瑛想点开，又不敢，手指悬在半空颤抖了很久，回头问助理：</p><p>“这手机之前关机过吗？”</p><p>助理一头雾水：“没有啊。”</p><p>“你最后一次看它是什么时候？”</p><p>“嗯……登机的时候，你在起飞前把它放在包里一起给我了。”</p><p>孙彩瑛顿时懊恼得想打自己。就在起飞前几分钟，这个手机收到了一条新短信，而她居然没有看到。</p><p>她的手指颤抖着，盯着屏幕的眼珠也微微颤抖，过了一会，整个人都战栗起来。许久，她才下定决心，点开收件箱。</p><p>贝斯手正在和吉他手打闹，一扭头，冷不丁被坐在旁边的孙彩瑛吓了一跳。</p><p>“老大你笑得好恶心啊！”</p><p> </p><p>首尔一入冬就冷得过分，孙彩瑛回来才一周多，雪就已经落满汉城，积了厚厚一层，踩上去有嘎吱嘎吱的厚重声音。</p><p>孙彩瑛裹着围巾，戴着帽子和墨镜，把大半张脸都藏起来，只露出有些发红的鼻头。她站在路边，像小孩子一样垫着脚，翘首期盼着什么，过一会又放弃，缩回来低着头，用雪地靴踢踢踏踏地踢着路边的碎雪。</p><p>“你多大人了？”</p><p>问句是诘难，话音里却全然听不出一丝责怪。这声音有些低，很柔和地咬着韩语，仿佛一小团被软布包裹起来的棉花在慢慢滚动。十多年过去了，这个柔和的声音说韩语依然有些日式的荒腔走板，只是不那么明显，像是日本的黛色山水被一层纱轻轻覆上去。</p><p>孙彩瑛没有立刻转身，而是抬起头。在摘掉墨镜之前，她必须把眼泪都憋回去，否则在这场重逢里也太丢脸了。风靡亚洲的大明星孙彩瑛，运用她出道快十年的良好素质，迅速整理好自己的表情，然后摘下墨镜，转过身，和名井南对视。</p><p>十年没见的名井南，看起来竟然和记忆里的那个人没有任何区别，只是气质变得成熟了许多，还染了一头灿烂的金发，格外衬托她雪白的肤色。她看着名井，名井也看着她，两人沉默片刻，名井稍稍歪过头，尽量轻快地做了个鬼脸。</p><p>“怎么了？这里不能玩接吻游戏，你就不来吻我了吗？”</p><p>孙彩瑛想回答“怎么可能”，可是来不及说出口，身体就先行一步抱住名井，然后仰起头，炽热地吻上去。</p><p>她在哭，而且她知道名井也哭了。在回头的一瞬间，她看到了名井通红的眼眶。</p><p>这个冬天冷得要命，没有任何一个怀抱比她们之间的更加温暖。</p><p>“新年快乐。”孙彩瑛咬着名井的耳朵。</p><p>名井南侧过头，把脸深深埋在孙彩瑛的颈窝里。她又闻到了，那股独属于孙彩瑛的，像是青草一样的辛辣的植物香气。</p><p>“新年快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>[1]：“南”的罗马音发音：MINA；“湊崎”的罗马音发音：“MINATOZAKI”，两者的前四个字母是一模一样的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>